User talk:Primeval13
Welcome Hi, welcome to Primeval Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Primeval13 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MrThermomanPreacher (Talk) 17:40, May 25, 2011 Admin I've promoted you now. :) --MrThermomanPreacher 17:58, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hi Good to see your new series. I'll leave a message for ZEM to see if he can add something to spread the word about this wiki, and hopefully more users will start contributing. --Spamalot360 19:33, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:The Open Series Thanks very much! To be honest, I got the idea from the Doctor Who Fanon Wiki :) --Spamalot360 18:42, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Primeval Fanon Wiki Awards I think that's a great idea. If we let others know about it, hopefully it will encourage more users to come and start using this wiki. Thanks, --Spamalot360 09:23, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Primeval Fanon Wiki Awards That's a good idea. :) --MrThermomanPreacher 15:35, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi, i got a question, how many series can each user create?? Re:Admin Sure. --MrThermomanPreacher 11:59, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Thanks mate! Don't worry, I will enjoy it. You won't regret it! Dynovan 14:28, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Good to see you on the F1 wiki! :) Dynovan 07:09, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I just wanted to know, what are the Primeval Fanon Wiki awards? Dynovan 10:48, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I'll have a look. Dynovan 14:52, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Can I just say, your Primeval Revived sounds brill! Will there be a Series 3? Dynovan 09:52, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Great! I like ep 1.1. Dynovan 11:44, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:More Admin Okay, they're both Admins now. Yeah, I should stop now. --MrThermomanPreacher 19:01, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Creatures Did you like my creature idea? Dynovan 09:32, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, if you need any more just let me know! Dynovan 09:12, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Basically, they lock onto the locking mechanism and squeeze it, pressing the unlock button in the process. I like the concept image, that's exactly how I imagined it! Do you know how I can make a concept image for a brand new Future Predator? :) Dynovan 10:09, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. The evolved predator is bigger, and lower down. It has spikes on its back and a clubbed tail, and a slightly green head. Do you like the sound of it? Dynovan 17:21, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh, sorry. Yeah, all these creatures come from so far in the future that they're all extremely intelligent. Thanks, I like it too! Are you still using the Future Sapien? Dynovan 07:56, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Cool, do you mean in the finale? Dynovan 15:37, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Funnily enough, it's in the Anomalies Incorporated finale as well! If you need any more creatures from that time era (Which I created, very far in the future) just let me know. :) Dynovan 19:22, July 20, 2011 (UTC) How's Primeval Revived coming along? Dynovan 10:33, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Plots Cool. I'm thinking about plot lines for series 3, 4 and 5 of Anomalies Incorporated. Here's a spoiler : America... I forgot to tell you one thing about the Future Sapiens - they can survive for long periods of time without oxygen, and barely need food or water. Can you help me raise awareness for my new Primeval Collector's Wiki? Dynovan 15:08, July 23, 2011 (UTC)